


Precious Gifts

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Family, Gen, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, Morgan isn’t actually in it, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Romance, Takes place during the 5 year gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: On his birthday, Tony enjoys a gift from toddler Morgan.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Precious Gifts

Tony gazed at the drawing, studying every detail. His toddler Morgan had presented him with the gift at his family birthday dinner earlier that evening. In Morgan’s drawing, a figure with a short beard and a smile wider than his head held hands with a smaller figure, who had long hair and a heart for a mouth. Beneath the image Pepper had added, “Happy birthday Daddy! Love, Morgan,” only Morgan had written her own name in capital letters. The lines were long and neat, and Tony could picture Morgan creating the letters, her eyes focused and her movements careful.

“Do you regret not having a big party this year?” Pepper asked from her spot beneath the bedcovers. Tony tucked the drawing into the corner of the framed mirror on the wall and smiled fondly at it.

“Not one bit,” he replied, then climbed into their bed and held Pepper close.


End file.
